Reid's Challenge
by Whiitewolf
Summary: Written for the March challenge. Reid gets left with the task of baby sitting both Jack and Henry. When problems arise, and he gives the boys too much sugar, he's forced to call on the only person he can get a hold of for help. David Rossi.


**Author's Note: This is a one shot written for the March challenge on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. **

**Prompts: ducklings, wisteria, getting caught out in a sudden rainshower**

**Characters: Reid/Rossi. **

* * *

><p>He paced anxiously back and forth. He couldn't do this. Not today. His head was completely spinning. How had he gotten stuck baby sitting both Jack and Henry? He ground his teeth together, making sure that he could still hear the boys or have them in his sight. Which wasn't hard. They were being very loud.<p>

He couldn't call Hotch for help, as he was on a date with Beth. JJ was having some time with Will. His first choice had been Garcia but unfortunately, all he got was her voice mail. Apparently she was with Kevin. Why did Valentine's Day do this to people? He then had tried Morgan but once again, voice mail. He must have a date. So who was teh one member of the team that didn't have a date? So then he'd called David Rossi...

And now he sat in the park, anxiously trying to control two very hyper kids who were on a major sugar high.

"Reid, what's going on?"

He turned to face the older agent whom had his eye brows raised. There, Spencer Reid stood, with slushie all down his shirt, soaked head to toe, dripping water. "Baby sitting is hard work," Reid moaned, pulling a cheezie out of his hair.

"Why are you soaked?" Dave asked, trying not to look amused. Though he failed miserably and the corners of his mouth twitched .

"Don't even ask," Reid muttered, keeping his eyes glued to the little devils running around. He hoped and prayed they'd burn off some of the energy they'd acquired. Maybe even pass out asleep.

"Reid!" Rossi lectured, gesturing towards the bench cluttered with candy wrappers. "Did you give them all this today?"

"Yes," Reid said shrugging, squinting into the sun as he scanned the play area trying to keep sight of both kids. He knew what could happen if he even let them out of his sight for a second.

"There's your problem," Rossi said, sighing as he rolled his eyes. "You don't give young children this much candy. I'd think you as the genius you are would know that."

Reid merely shrugged. "Just because I'm genius doesn't mean I know what I'm doing when it comes to baby sitting. One kid, alone, I can handle. But they seem to vibe off each other's energy."

Dave smirked. "Well, next time, baby sitting lesson 101, never feed the children sugar."

Sighing, Reid began to throw the wrappers and unwrapped candy out. This was one mistake he'd never make again.

"Let's just hope this sugar wears off before Hotch and JJ retrieve their kids," Rossi said thoughtfully, wondering how the two profilers would react when each came to get their son to see the trouble they were in.

Rossi then grabbed Reid and began to pull him over towards the boys who were now chasing the ducks around the park.

"Hey, cut it out," Reid protested, trying to get Jack's attention as he pretended to be a duck.

Henry was holding a small duckling in his arms and was smiling ear to ear. Reid almost allowed this for a moment before realizing that Jack was about to go swim with the ducks in the pond. Luckily for him, Rossi had spotted this and had already pulled the kid out.

"Great," Reid muttered. Surely, the day couldn't get any worse.

"It's not so bad," Rossi said, grimacing as he was now soaked.

"Not that," Reid moaned, "let's go."

"What?" Rossi asked, clearly bemused, as he pulled a struggling Jack back.

"It's about to rain." Reid gestured to the clouds that had come out of nowhere.

"Rain?" said Jack. He stopped causing Rossi trouble and became still.

"Rain," echoed Henry, a smile forming on his face.

"I hate rain," Jack squealed before bolting for the car. Reid couldn't hide the relieved expression on his face but Henry had taken to sitting down on the grass.

"I love the rain," he said disagreeing as he lay back.

Reid shot Rossi a pleading look. "What do I do?" he said softly, feeling a mild headache coming on.

"Bye, Henry," Rossi said shrugging as he, too, walked over to the car. He'd walked over, but he wasn't walking home when it started raining.

"Bye," mumbled Henry, looking up at the grey clouds in the previously blue sky.

Reid shot Rossi a look when he gestured that he follow him away and then reluctantly, Spencer listened. He began to walk away from Henry, wondering why Rossi even suggested this. He sure hoped the older profiler knew what he was doing. And he did. Sure enough, Henry came running after Reid. "Don't leave me!"

Sighing, and very relieved, Reid stopped to allow the young boy to catch up. If only he'd begun to listen sooner as it was then that the sudden shower hit. His hair was soaked, and stuck to the back of his neck as Henry shrieked and ran for the cover of the car.

"Drip, drip, drop little April showers."

Spencer heard the singing before he even made it to the car. This was going to be a long night. He could only hope JJ didn't leave him stranded like she'd done before.

But then he smiled. Sugar or no sugar, he was really fond of the two boys and even joined in the singing as he got in his car.


End file.
